The location Inter-operability Forum (LIF) has defined a specification for a Mobile Location Protocol (MLP). MLP is a secure access method that enables Internet applications to query location information from a wireless network, irrespective of its underlying air interface technologies and positioning methods. The MLP serves as an interface between a location server and a location-based application. One of the location services defined in MLP is “Triggered Location Reporting Service”. This is a service used, when the mobile subscriber's location should be reported at a specific time interval or on the occurrence of a specific event. The location report does not contain data, which would enable to identify the mobile subscriber for privacy reasons.
The present invention aims to provide an improved telecommunication method, in particular for usage on the basis of MLP. Further the invention aims to provide an improved location server and location based application.